The Only Exception
by SabrinaPuckLOVE
Summary: When Sabrina Grimm wakes up confined to her bed in pain, she knows all is not well. And with her memory coming back slowly the shady fragments of memory surrounding Keenan Black are getting clearer. There are flashbacks just to tell you.
1. Chapter 1

hey people this just randomly came out of my head so it might not be very good.

also in this story briar didn't die and her and Jake have 2 kids. and sabrina and daphne dont have a brother. Please no flames.

P.S.: Sabrina is 16 so is puck, Daphne And Red are 13.

Cole and Jerry are 6.

I DO NOT own the sisters grimm :( , But i do own Cole and Jerry. And Keenan, YAY!

Sabrina Grimm was lying on her bed with her head in terrible pain. She opened her eyes slowly, and though it was blurry she could make out eight figures and their hushed voices.

Her eyes slowly focused in on the nine figures in front of her.

It was Daphne, Red, Puck, her parents, Jake and Briar, who were now married, Granny and Mr. Canis.

She let out a loud moan because of the pain. All heads turned to her limp body in surprise.

" She's awake," Daphne yelled coming over to Sabrina to give her a gentle hug.

" Hey monkey," She said cracking a small smile that soon faded when almost everyone gave her a hug at the same time.

She couldn't breath.

" Guys i think she needs to breath ," said Red who was one of the only people who didn't come up to hug her, along with Puck, Canis, Briar and her kids Cole and Jerry ( twins ).

They all walked away from Sabrina.

Puck walked out the room with a sad face after giving her a personal hug and left Sabrina sitting there confused.

Then she remembered why

" Do you remember what happened, " asked Daphne looking at her confused expression.

" Oh, I remember alright , " Sabrina said as tons of emotions kept flooding into her along with memories.

It all started with This boy, Keenan...

Sorry it's short, But this is practically just a prologue to the actual story.

I promise i'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chappie!**  
**Sorry about where it starts of it might be a bit confuzzling.**  
**Sabrina's POV **

** ** six months earlier ****

I mentally sighed as I walked away from third period, the school was hosting a dinner and dance for all the grade tens next week and I had already been asked to go to the dance by six guys.

But I didn't want to go anyway.

"Brina!", my friend Alice yelled at me from down the hall running towards me with an excited expression.

Alice was quirky and always dreaming. She had bleach blonde hair, bright brown eyes and she loved to wear dresses her favorite being a baby blue one with black flats.  
And if your wondering, she is an everafter, she is _the_ Alice.

"I WAS AS...", She stared to say before I cut her off.  
"Before you start rambling, let me guess, you were asked to the dance by Tyler", Tyler was her not so secret crush who had moved here from Canada last month.  
"YES! And he gave me a rose", she said while holding up a red rose for me to see.  
"That's great, but i'm not going", I said probably diminishing any plans she had to get me and Puck together. Her face fell.

"Hey peoples, what's up", Puck said strolling up to me and Alice.

Unfortunately he had a locker right next to mine, courtesy of Granny Relda.

"Well, she's not going to the dance", Alice said gesturing in my direction.  
Puck started laugh histericaly but still managed to choke out words.

"What's the problem Grimm, couldn't get a date with that ugly face?"

I swear you could see smoke coming out of my ears.

Even though he called me ugly all the time it still hurt.  
"Well, for your inf..", I started to say before someone came behind me and tapped me on the back.

I turned around gruffly in frustration but I almost melted when I saw who it was.

He was half a head taller than me, with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes and he had muscles like taylor lautner.  
"Ummm, hi i'm Keenan and I was wondering if you...well that you mi...do you want to go to the dance with me?",

His voice got higher as he reached the end of his sentence, and it was unbearably cute.  
"Sure, okay", I managed to say with a big goofy smile on my face.  
"See ya next week", he said with a wink as he walked over to his friends.

"Brriiing!"

I purposly avoided Puck as I walked out the high school and started walking home, Daphne was sick today so I didn't need to worry about finding her, and I could see Puck walking far behind me.  
It was unavoidable, I would have talk to him sooner or later.  
I didn"t even bother to ask where he was going when stalked off into the woods, probably to sulk, he'd come home when he wanted to. And I didn't really care either cause I was to busy thinking about Keenan, and his dreamy blue eyes.

I walked into the house feeling as if I was walking on a cloud, a giant fluffy cloud, and I was on it all the way to my room where I flopped down on my bed, soon to be pestered with questions from Daphne as always.

"Where s Puc.." , but I didn t hear her in my dreamy state.  
"SABRINA!", Daphne yelled at me.  
"WHAT, I DIDN T DO IT! Ummmm, what were talking about Daphne?", I asked.  
"I asked you where Puck was and why you seem all spacey and zoned out?", Daphne said sounding annoyed.  
"Well I don t know and don t care where Puck is. And why i'm all spacey and zoned out is none o' yo' beeswax", I said sounding slightly annoyed myself.  
"Well sorry to you Mrs... , Daphne started only to be cut off from a loud bang coming from downstairs.

**Here it is, the next chapter, BTW sorry if i don't update for awhile, and if this is bad.**


End file.
